


Mercy: Red Carnations

by KQueen26



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Tail (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Fallen Angels, First Time, Love Confessions, Multi, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Past Character Death, Sex, Sexual Tension, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), carnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: Following their fateful kiss, Alastor and Mercy begin to realize their feelings for each other.  After a few awkward moments and some thinking, the two finally confess.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Talks with Friends (Mercy)

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of floriography in this story, particularly around carnations. Trying to get some symbolism involved if I can help it, and I'm going to try my hand in romance for this one.
> 
> Anything with () means a thought or telepathic conversations.
> 
> I don't own Hazbin Hotel or its characters. They all belong to VivziePop. I'm just a fan who likes to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy talks with her friends for advice after her kiss with Alastor.

Mercy had wrapped up a session with a new patient at the hotel and was on her way to the dining hall for lunch. Thanks to her, the hotel had been getting some new guests within the course of a month. News of a fallen angel helping the princess of Hell with her redemption project had spread like wildfire. While many demons still think this whole thing is nothing more than a joke, a handful of hopefuls have been showing up at their doorstep wanting to go through the reformation process. In fact, it's been getting so busy, Charlie had hired more help. Mercy's been instrumental in getting the hotel on its feet. Just last week, they were able to get six demons redeemed, including Mercy's parents Isaac and Mary. The fallen angel was happy to help Charlie with her endeavors. It made her feel like it was worth falling.

As she walked down the stairs to the dining hall, Mercy was thinking about another event that happened a month ago. After rescuing her parents from the maniac who had her hanged as a witch, she and Alastor, the feared Radio Demon overlord of Hell, kissed her outside her room. While she had been trying to remain clam about the whole situation, she felt awkward around him. She may exchange a few friendly words with him in passing, but overall, Mercy had been keeping her distance. She didn't tell anyone about the kiss because she didn't want to make a fuss over the situation, but part of her felt she should at least talk to a friend.

Mercy got her tray of food and took a seat at one of the tables. It was Italian Day in the cafeteria, so she had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a soda for her lunch. As she was about to take a bite out of her lunch, she noticed three more people taking their seats with her. It was Charlie, her girlfriend Vaggie, and the hotel's first patient Angel Dust.

"Hey, guys." she smiles.

"How's the spaghetti, Merce?" Angel asks her. "Taught Niffty how ta cook it and I gotta say, she's a fast learner."

"Tastes great, Angel. So, how's everyone's day?"

As the group discussed today's events, Mercy's eyes were scanning the dining hall for any sign of Alastor. She hadn't seen him since breakfast this morning and was wondering what he was up to. Her brain has been bugging her since that night to talk to him about the kiss, but she couldn't get the words right in every scenario she thought up. Plus, she has been having trouble getting a hold of the guy.

"Hey Mercy?" Charlie's voice got her attention. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just some stuff on my mind."

"Anything to talk about?"

Mercy was hesitant. "No." She took a few more bites of her food and Angel was eyeballing her.

"Merce, in my line of work, ya get to be real good at readin' people." the spider says to her. "Believe me when I say I can tell when someone's lyin'. So, what's botherin' ya, doll?"

Mercy let out a deep sigh and decided to just engage in the conversation telepathically. (What I say doesn't leave this table, got it?) Her thoughts echoed in her friends' heads.

(Ookay.) Vaggie's thoughts spoke. (What's going on?)

(Last month, after we rescued my parents from Thomas, Alastor was walking me back to my room and... He and I kissed.)

"WHAT?!" Angel bursts out, causing nearby patrons to jump and look at their table. (You shittin' me?! I've been trying to get into Smiles's pants for weeks and you actually got him to kiss ya?!)

(Hey, I didn't make it happen. He did it to me.) Mercy defended. (It just happened.)

(Have you two talked about it?) Charlie joined in.

(That's just it. He and I haven't spoken about it and I've been keeping my distance. We'll say "hi" to each other, but we haven't really talked about it.)

(Was it French or all teeth?) Angel asks.

(Angel!) Vaggie scolds him.

Mercy ignores that question and Charlie decides to take the stand. (How are you feeling, Mercy)

(Honestly, I don't know.) the fallen angel said. (When it happened, I was talking to him about how I wanted to stop being angry at him. What happened between me and him in the 1934 Extermination is no reason for me to hate him. I was following orders, I broke into his home by accident, he attacked me and I was defending myself. I have no legitimate reason to hate him.)

(Any idea how he feels?) Charlie asks.

(No idea. And I could read his mind to find out myself, but I don't want to make things more awkward than they already are. He's always smiling, I think his face is seriously stuck like that.)

Vaggie and Angel shrug in agreement. Mercy looks around for Alastor before returning to her group. (Where is he anyway? Not a fan of Italian food or something?)

(No, he went out for a stroll after he helped me out with some paperwork.) Charlie answered. (He seemed fine to me. I didn't sense anything off about him.)

(Hon, there's always something off about that guy.) her girlfriend says to her. Vaggie turns back to Mercy. (Next time you see Alastor, you need to talk. I mean, it's gonna get out around here at some point. And you two really have a lot you need to talk out.)

Mercy was quiet for a few moments. Vaggie had a point. She and Alastor do need to talk, but how was she going to broach this kind of subject? After a few minutes of thinking, Mercy got up from her seat. (Next time I see Alastor, I'll tell him.)

"Just try to be careful with him about it, Mercy." Charlie advises her. "You don't know how he'll react."

"I'll bear that in mind, Charlie. The question is if I can actually bring it up when he gets back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is basically Alastor's side of "Friendly Chats".
> 
> Stay tuned!


	2. Talk With Friends (Alastor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor visits Rosie to get some insight after his kiss with Mercy. Afterwards, he has an altercation with Vox and mercy patches him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Alastor's side to "Talk With Friends". Seeing as he'd trust someone like Rosie, it made sense he would go talk to her about something he can't understand. Also, Vox just being a dick to Alastor, so expect it to get ugly.
> 
> And Mercy discovers something cute about Alastor!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alastor was silent the entire time he came to the Colony. He needed to see Rosie. She's helped him out many times in the past and maybe she could help him again. Ever since that night, the night he kissed Mercy, he wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. Every time he saw her, he felt strange. He couldn't describe it. They would say "hello" every chance they could, but other than that, they haven't really spoken about the whole affair. Alastor wasn't sure what has been going on in his head all month.

As he reached Rosie's Emporium, he asks one of Rosie's girls, Viola, if her boss was available. She tells him Rosie was in her back garden and guided him there. Rosie's garden was superb in every sense of the word. She had a variety of flowers and plants, some of which were indigenous to Hell while others she managed to get from the other side. One would think plants from Earth wouldn't be able to survive down here, but Rosie has quite a green thumb... And a few spells to get them to survive Hell's atmosphere.

Rosie was dressed for the task of gardening, wearing a pair of dark gray trousers with black work boots, black gardening gloves, a long sleeve burgundy shirt, and a sunhat different from the red one she usually wore. She was tending to a row of red flowers when she notices Alastor and the assistant come in. Setting her trowel down and taking off her gloves, Rosie have her friend a hug and sent Viola for some tea for her and her guest. The female overlord guided her friend to her back porch and that sat down with their cups of tea.

"So, Alastor darling, what brings you by this time?" Rosie asked him, taking a sip of her tea. "I've been meaning to give you a call."

The Radio Demon swallowed and says "I'm sorry for barging in on you, Rosie, but I needed someone to talk to."

"That serious? My, what happened?"

"Last month, the bastard responsible for Mercy's death had abducted her parents and threatened them. We raided his home to free them. Mercy battled Thomas but he got away. It didn't matter. We rescued her parents and took them back to the hotel. But that very night, I walked Mercy back to her room and she wanted to apologize to me. Recent event have led her to believe she shouldn't be angry at those who didn't deserve it. I accepted her apology and... I kissed her."

"Alastor!" Rosie exclaims in disbelief rather than shock.

"I hadn't spoken with her about that night." Alastor said. "Matter of fact, we've both been keeping our distance ever since. We'll exchange friendly greetings, but..."

Rosie sat her cup and saucer on the silvery table. "Sounds like you and Mercy have much to talk about. Keeping your emotions bottled up like this isn't healthy, you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come now, Alastor. You've been around here long enough and Mercy is a beautiful young woman. I think I know what might be troubling you."

Rosie was good at reading others, including Alastor. But what she was suggesting just seemed impossible for Alastor. He can't love another soul. The last time he was really in love, he ended up losing her. He vowed never to feel that way again, but ever since Mercy fell from Heaven, she had stirred up feelings he hadn't felt in the longest time.

"It can't be, Rosie. It just can't."

"Please, Alastor. You've been a bachelor long enough, and I'd think Mercy's a good match for you."

Alastor didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't be in love with Mercy. He just couldn't. After Rochelle, his heart died with her. 

"What do you suggest, Rosie?"

Rosie takes another sip of her tea. "If I were you, I'd be honest with her. Tell her how you feel."

Leaving Cannibal Colony, Alastor walked down the street to make his way back to the hotel. What Rosie said got him thinking. It is possible he might be in love with Mercy? (No, it isn't.)

Rochelle was the only woman he loved, other than his mother. She was a kind and lovely soul. When she was killed, it ate him up inside. Even after he tracked down the son of a bitch who took her life, he vowed he would never love again. If he did, it would be like Rochelle never existed. Well, seeing as she's probably upstairs in Heaven and he's in Hell for his own crimes, it's fair to say he probably never would have seen her again regardless. Still, he was afraid he'd never feel the same with someone else as he did with Rochelle.

As he walks down the street, he hears a car pulling up beside him and he turned to see the passenger's window roll down. Much to his chagrin, it was that TV-faced idiot Vox.

"Looking down, Al." the TV Demon teases. "Something bothering you?"

"Yes. You." Alastor answers sharply. "I'm not in the mood for our usual tête-à-têtes right now, Vox. Leave me alone."

The car stops and Vox opened his door. He was clearly not going to back down. The TV Demon faces his rival. Alastor still had the stupid smile on his face, as usual, but this one looked like it was faltering. What was with him today?

"Oh, come on, Allie old boy. Surely you're in the mood for some fun with ol' Vox."

Alastor looked him the eye, clearly annoyed. "I'm telling you one last time, Vox. Go away or else."

Vox puffs out his chest and let out a snide chuckle. "Or else what, Bambi?"

* * *

Mercy was manning the front desk and was writing down something on a piece of paper when the front door burst open and Alastor stumbled in. He was clutching his left side and looked like utter hell.

"Oh my, God!" she exclaims, running over to him. "Alastor, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing, dear. Just a nasty run-in with an aggravating TV Demon." he tells her as she guided him to behind the front counter and took him to the back room. She sat him down in a chair and rushed back to the front desk to look for a first aid kit. When she returned, she sat the kit on the desk next to them and reached for the buttons to his suit jacket, only for Alastor to swat her hand away.

"I need to get to the wound to patch you up, Alastor." she tells him. "I need to take your coat and shirt off for that."

"Let me unbutton them, Mercy." the Radio Demon responds. "Once done, you can 

She nods and allows him to do so. As soon as his suit jacket was unbuttoned, the fallen angel slid it off and he proceeded to undo the buttons to his red shirt. He stops when he hears Mercy stifle a laugh. "What's wrong?"

"You have a _tail?! _" she says, giggling a little. Another thing he was afraid she'd see. "I knew you were a deer demon, Alastor, but this it just too cute!"__

"Mercy..." Alastor says to her, gesturing to his wounds.

Mercy slid off his shirt and pulled out what she needed from the first aid kit. Returning her attention to Alastor, but stopped in her tracks when she was his bare chest and back. He was lean and cut, but also covered in scars ranging in size.

"What happened to the rest of you?" she asked, her thumb rubbing against a scar on the back of his neck. "Did Vox do this to you too?"

"No, I did." he tells her. "They're all from past rituals I performed, all of which required blood. Some Voodoo rituals are not pretty."

She applied the antiseptic and wrapped the gauze and bandages around his waist. Mercy checked for any additional injuries but saw none, so she gave Alastor his shirt back and allowed him to cover up.

"Thank you, Mercy." Alastor says, putting his coat back on. "Sorry for scaring you, but most of my interactions with Vox aren't very good ones. Usually they end in a fight."

"What did he do to you?" Mercy asks, putting the first aid kit back.

"Just aggravating nonsense. Nothing to bother you. Thank you for tending my injuries, however."

"It's fine. But you should probably tell Charlie what happened. And help me cover up your blood stains before Niffty sees them. She'll be breathing down my neck all afternoon."

Alastor snaps his fingers and the drops of blood that were on the carpet when he entered vanished. "I'll inform Charlotte, but with my healing, my injuries will be gone by dinner time. Nothing to worry about."

As Alastor went up the stairs, Mercy couldn't help but stare in the area where his tale was. It made her giggle and she went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Alastor has a tail. I just couldn't resist the cute!
> 
> We'll learn more about Alastor's old love Rochelle in the next chapter and why Alastor is so reluctant to fall in love again as he and Mercy do a little soul-searching.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Rochelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor thinks back to his first love Rochelle, remembering the good times he shared with her. Upon realizing Mercy has reignited feelings he had shut away along time ago, Alastor ponders his next move.

New Orleans, Louisiana, 1910

Mardi Gras had hit New Orleans as everyone clamored for the parade. Fourteen year-old Alastor LaPonte and his family were no exception. As they joined the crowd down Bourbon Street, they watched the many floats and performers as they went down the Quarter, tossing beads and trinkets to all who were attending. Alastor's father and mother were watching together while their son went to see if he could catch any beads. He found a place on a bench and was reaching his hand out to catch beads when he hears a voice near him. He turned to see a girl struggling to get through the crowd and he reached his hand out and pulled her up onto the bench he was standing on and got a better look at her. She was very pretty with her wavy blonde hair reaching her shoulders and she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a light purple dress and matching shoes.

"Thank you." said she. "I couldn't get through the crowd."

"It's nothing." Alastor said with a smile. "My name's Alastor."

"I'm Rochelle. Rochelle Beaufort."

As the floats passed by, Alastor and his new friend caught as many beads as they could. Alastor didn't catch as many as she did, but Rochelle have him half her share. As the parade was starting to die down, Alastor and Rochelle stayed where they were hoping their parents would catch up to them.

"So, what are your parents like?" the boy asked.

"Eh, they're okay." Rochelle answered with a shrug. "Daddy's almost never around because he's working all the time. And Mama is caught up in her own social life to pay any attention to me."

He got the impression she was from one of the more wealthier families in New Orleans. She was dressed too nicely. Around this time of the year, the city's social elite host these extravagant parties for Mardi Gras. No one like Alastor or his family would have been able to attend, especially a half-Creole like him. He was almost jealous of her. He'd be more jealous if she wasn't so sweet.

"I actually snuck out of their party just so I could watch the parade." she says. "Not like they would have noticed. What about you? Are you here alone too?"

"No, my parents aren't too far from us." Alastor waved to his left and his mother and father, who've been keeping an eye on him, waved back. He tries not to stray too far from them on nights like this one. 

"They seem nice." Rochelle says, looking at them.

"Well, Papa's in a better mood tonight. He's been having a run of bad luck holding a job lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Rochelle was definitely a kind girl. She didn't judge him like most people did because he was half-Creole. He was lucky to meet her. As the crowd begins to depart, Alastor's parents come over to the youngsters' direction and Alastor waved them down. As Rochelle was going to join them, she was pulled aside by tall man in a fancy suit.

"Miss Rochelle, you shouldn't be out here on your own." he tells her. "You need to return home now."

"Andrew, I don't need a chaperone for a parade." she fights back by pulling her arm out of his grasp. "And I'm not a child."

"Your parents would kill me if something happened to you out here. Come along now."

As her chaperone guided Rochelle down the street, she looked back and waved good-bye to Alastor, with a slightly sad smile on her face. Alastor just waved back before he and his parents left to go back home.

* * *  
1925

"And that's the end of our show, ladies and gentlemen!" Alastor says as he signs off the radio show. As soon as the "ON AIR" light went off, Alastor gathered his things and left the booth. As he was locking up, he was stopped in the hallway by Lawrence, the station manager. Lawrence was a portly man with balding blonde hair and a friendly demeanor. He mentored Alastor when he came looking for a job and saw he had potential for radio shows. He became the station's top radio host within a year.

"Alastor, my boy, great work today." he says. "Say, can I ask you for a favor, boy."

"What would that be, Mr. Thomas?" Alastor asks, cocking an eyebrow and adjusting his glasses.

"I've told you, call me Lawrence, my boy. Now I'm sure you're aware, we have just lost our secretary Maggie. I've just hired a new one and I was hoping you might show her the ropes."

"I don't mind at all. Who is she?"

At the door, there was Lawrence's new secretary and Alastor was stunned when he saw her. It had been years, but he recognized the girl he met at Mardi Gras when he was only fourteen. She her hair was cut shorter and she was still as beautiful as Alastor remembered her.

"Alastor?" she says. "It's really you?"

"I see you two know each other?" the station manager asks Alastor.

"We met years ago at a Mardi Gras parade." Alastor explained. Turning to Rochelle, he shakes her hand. "I'm amazed you remember me."

"How could I not." Rochelle smiles. "I've been listening to your show for a good long while. I didn't think I was hired to work at your station. I'm glad I was."

"Well, since you two seem to be hitting it off, Alastor will be showing you around on your first day." Lawrence tells her. "I'll be seeing you Monday morning."

As the group exited the building, Alastor walked with Rochelle down to Café du Monde and they both got some coffee.

"So, you're my boss's new secretary?" the radio host asked her.

"Yeah. I've been looking into a job for a while and I saw an advertisement in the paper that Mr. Thomas was looking for a new secretary. What happened to the last one, anyway?"

"I heard she got another job. But why are you looking for a job? I thought your family was wealthy."

"I'll take a lot to try and bankrupt the Beauforts. But I want a job because I'm trying to get away from my family. I don't want to be some rubber stamp Beaufort heiress. I want to see what's beyond the little world I grew up in. That night you and I met was the beginning for me."

Alastor grinned. He never realized he had that much impact on her. He remembered she felt neglected when she was young, but he didn't really think anything of it.

"I'm glad to see how you've been doing since we last met." Rochelle said. "How have your folks been?"

Alastor was silent for a few moments. "My mother died a few years ago. The Spanish flu. And my father ran off weeks after she died."

In truth, Alastor had killed his father. A week after his mother died, Alastor's father went back to his womanizing, sleeping with every whore he could find. It was like the woman he married, the mother of his child, never existed. Alastor hated him for that. One night, he killed his father in his sleep and dismembered the wretch like the pig he was. Police never found any trace of his father.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said. "I remember your mother, but not so much your father. How did they end up together?"

"Love works in mysterious ways." he says.

"I've heard your shows and I never once hear a trace of Creole in your voice. How do you do it?"

"Lotsa practice, cher." Alastor replied, his Creole accent kicking in and a smile on his face. Rochelle laughs when she hears it. Alastor missed her kind smile. It may have been fifteen years, but he remembered it still.

It took Alastor a couple of weeks before he finally worked up the nerve to ask Rochelle out. He invited her to dinner at a jazz bar he frequents and they had a reservation that Friday night. He was dressed in a red and black suit while his date was dressed in a plum-colored dress with purple sequins that made it sparkle and black heels. They ate, danced, and enjoyed the music. Rochelle couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Neither could Alastor.

As he walked her back to her apartment, Rochelle couldn't stop herself from smiling. She had a great time with him and she wished this night would not end. "Thank you, Alastor."

"My pleasure, cher." Alastor said, his Creole accent kicked in again. "I'm glad ya had a wonderful time."

As the reached her apartment's door, Rochelle stopped in her tracks. She pulls him in for a hug before tugging I'm down so his eyes met hers and pressed her lips against his. Alastor tensed up for a moment, but relaxed and titled his head to deepen the kiss.

* * *  
Present Day

"Al?" Angel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You okay, Smiles?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're staring at your glass of whisky like you're expecting it to talk to you." Husk says. "What gives?"

Alastor was at the hotel bar with Angel and Husk, and as they pointed out, he was quiet the whole time, unaware of what Alastor was thinking of until they snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"No shit. You've been acting weirder than usual lately." the bartender says. "What's gotten into you?"

Before the Radio Demon could answer, the door opened and Mercy walks in, carrying a vase of flowers and levitating a few more with her telekinesis. Charlie had sent her to Rosie's to pick up some flowers to spruce up the lobby.

"Need a hand with all those, Merce?" Angel asks, coming to take a vase.

"Thanks." she says. "These should make the lobby look a little nicer."

As Angel placed a few vases and Mercy used her telekinesis to place some on a table and at the bar, the fallen angel went up the stairs with the vase of red carnations she was carrying.

"Those aren't for the lobby?" Alastor asks, gesturing to the flowers.

"Oh, no. Rosie have them to me as a gift." Mercy explains. "I said carnations were my favorites and she have me these. I think they'll look nice in my office."

As she went up the stairs, Alastor thought about those flowers. Red carnations, particularly the deep red color as those flowers she received, symbolized deep love. If this was Rosie's way of telling him something, Alastor couldn't have asked for a better sign. Still, he shut those feelings out when Rochelle died. Could Mercy have stirred them up again?

The only way he'd know for sure is if he and Mercy talked. He followed her up the stairs and went to her office. Knocking on the door, he tried to think about what to say to her. Her job here in the hotel was to listen to people and help them get on the path to redemption. He was just here for the first part. Mercy opened her door and asked what he wanted.

"Can you and I talk?"

Allowing him to come inside, Mercy asks. "What's on your mind, Al?"

Alastor sat on the sofa while she took a seat next to him. He looked at his hands, resting on his lap. "I know I've been avoiding you for a while. It was rude of me."

"I'm kind of used to people avoiding me like the plague." she says. "In case you forgot, I'm an accused witch. I didn't have a pleasant reputation when I was alive. Look, you can't avoid the elephant in the room, Al. Why are you really here?"

Alastor swallowed and turned to face her. "I enjoyed our kiss." Mercy blushes and continues to listen to her guest. "I didn't just mean it when I forgave you for your previous treatment of me, but I wanted to do that. I really am entranced by you, Mercy."

"Thank you." she says, bashfully. She really wasn't expecting any of this. "I enjoyed it too. No one really showed me any affection when I was alive. Boys avoided me because of the way I looked."

"You're beautiful, dear."

"Tell that to the splotchy birthmarks all over my body." Mercy says, rolling up her sleeve to show one of them. "In my era, they were a sign I was in league with Satan. During they trial, they stripped me down to show them to the judges. I hate them."

"You shouldn't hate your body, Mercy."

"Says the scary demon with an adorable deer tail." she quipped. "But, like I said. No one really showed me any affection, or showed interest in me. Puritan society was far from kind to me."

Alastor's heart sank when she told him this. He remembers being bullied for his own biraciality. She was discriminated out of misguided religious fervor. And that was what got her killed.

"I was in love when I was alive." the Radio Demon confessed. "Her name was Rochelle. When I was fourteen, we met at a Mardi Gras parade. Her family was very rich but they neglected her, so she snuck out during a party they hosted and she and I met while catching beads from passing floats. I saw her again fifteen years later when she got a secretary job at the radio station I worked at. After a few weeks, I asked her out on a date. We were together maybe five years."

"What happened to her?"

Alastor was silent for a moment. "One day, she was late for work. She always came early, but when a police officer came and told us what happened, I couldn't believe it. She was just leaving her apartment when she was killed by some bastard trying to steal her purse. As you can imagine, I was heart-broken. I felt like part of me died with her. I tracked down and killed her murderer, but I was afraid I'd fall in love again. I would be replacing Rochelle. Even if she wanted me to be happy, I just couldn't put myself to do it."

Mercy rested a hand on his shoulder and her pulled her in for a warm embrace. As Alastor held her, he wanted to feel her gentle touch. He wanted to press his lips against her ebony ones. He _wanted_ her. Never in his life had he ever wanted another person sexually, alive or dead. But with Mercy beside him, she alleviated whatever fears or inhibitions he had.

"Rochelle must have been some girl." Mercy said.

(Just like you, _ma colombe_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep red carnations represent deep love. Couldn't have asked for a better sign, eh?😉
> 
> French Translation:  
> Ma colombe- My dove
> 
> Plenty more to come, so stay tuned!


	4. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy ponders her feelings for Alastor and the two have a telepathic late-night talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is going to be Mercy and Alastor talking to each other telepathically. All thoughts will have (). Still tinkering around with HTML.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mercy sat on her bed and pondered about her "session" with Alastor. Rather than get ready for bed, she just took off her white blouse, leaving the tank top she was wearing underneath and her slacks on, and kicked off her heels. She just couldn't get past it. He practically confessed that he loved her. Eighty-seven years ago, she could have sliced his penis off with her spear during the Extermination, but he looked past that and let bygones be bygones. Admittedly, she did enjoy the kiss but she wasn't a hundred percent sure how she really felt about him. She doesn't hate him. He was charismatic and handsome. A real gentleman, if you can look past his cannibalism. And, which she cannot let go, he had an adorable deer tail that she wished she could squeeze and pet. It made her smile just thinking about it.

She looked at the blue jewel necklace she got as a gift from Alastor and mused over it. He wouldn't have gotten her something like that if he didn't care about her, right? How did he even know blue was her favorite color?

The more she wondered about how she felt about him, the more curious she got about whether or not he truly felt the same about her. He confessed that he was once in love, but she was taken from him and he vowed never to fall in love again. But somehow, Mercy had reignited those feelings in him again. That must mean something.

The Radio Demon had a lot of pain done to him when he was alive, and he told her all of it. He trusted her enough to admit to her about his past. He could relate to her about being bullied because she was different. Hell, he even assisted her in raiding her killer's manor when he abducted her parents. He did a lot for her. Alastor even kept her Exterminator helmet that she lost in their fight in 1934.

But should she pursue him? He admitted that he was afraid of replacing Rochelle, but wouldn't she want him to be happy? She's probably in Heaven and he's in Hell, it's probably time for him to let go.

(Alastor?) she asks, using her telepathy.

(Yes, dear?) his thoughts answered. (May I ask why we're doing this?)

(I was just doing some thinking, that's all. I don't know why, but I didn't want to come to you in person.)

(Is something the matter?)

(Not really. I just don't know what I'm thinking. All that stuff you said about Rochelle and our kiss, it just got me wondering about stuff.)

(I didn't mean to get your mind overwhelmed, but I just--)

(It's not your fault, Al) Mercy says. (Like I said, I've never really felt like this before. When I was alive, men looked at me and they saw "witch". I was an out-cast in my community and look what it got me.) She rubbed her neck, where her "noose marking" was. (I never really felt a loving touch from anyone else. At least until you came around.)

(Please, you're making me blush, Mercy)

Mercy smiles. (I just never really felt the touch from someone I loved. It felt...)

(You.. love me?) Alastor asks.

Mercy sat up and realized what she had just said to him. Or rather, thought to him. (Yes. I love you Alastor.)

Her eyes darted to her door and Alastor's shadow crept from underneath, and the Radio Demon manifested from it. He must have been in his room, which was next door to Mercy's, when she initiated their conversation. He didn't have his red pinstripe coat, but still had his red shirt and burgundy dress pants and shoes. He leaned down to get eye-line with her.

"I love you too, _ma colombe_." Alastor says. Pulling her up, Alastor wrapped one arm behind her back and another around her waist and just held her close to him. Mercy relaxed and did the same to him. She pressed her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She loved how it sounded. Alastor kissed the top of her white and black-splotched head and relished having his dove so close to him. He could already imagine what he wanted to do with her. To take her right here and make her his.

As if she read his mind, Mercy chuckles. "Why not? We've both waited a long time, haven't we?"

The deer demon blushed but still maintained a mischievous grin on his face. "You sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Mercy fiddled with his bowtie, tossed it aside, and began undoing the top buttons of his shirt. "I want to. I'm here for the rest of my eternity and I'd want to spend it with you."

Alastor's smile grew wider and he pulled her back in for another kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a continuation of this one and may involve Alastor and Mercy... You can guess ;)
> 
> Also, "colombe" and "dove" are going to be Alastor's pet-names for Mercy.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	5. Lasting Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter, Alastor and Mercy consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is from the James Arthur song. I've become addicted to that just like I've become addicted to "Addict". I can't help it, I like music with a good beat.
> 
> Also, be aware that there will be some smut in this chapter. And because I like the "Creole Alastor" trope, I'm including it again, particularly when he gets emotional.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alastor was on top of Mercy once they got to her bed, peppering her with kisses on her lips, cheek, and neck. One of her legs was wrapped around him and she was holding onto him as if for dear life. Alastor broke off the kiss and got to work undoing his shirt and tossed it aside, revealing his bare chest to her once again.

"Ya still want ta do this, cher?" he asks, his Creole accent kicking in. Something about it sent chills up Mercy's spine. "No shame if ya ain't ready."

"I want to do this, Al." Mercy asserts. "I want to feel what it's like to be close with someone you love. Like I said, if I'm going to be down here for the rest of my afterlife, I'd want to do it with the Radio Demon I fell in love with."

She takes off her tank top and cast it aside, revealing a white bra. As she pulled him back in, Alastor took the chance to admire what he was before him. Mercy was a slender thing, and her pure white torso had a large black marking taking her left side while more of her inkblot marks ran up and down her arms. Her breasts weren't too big, but neither were they small. He planted his lips against her cheek and down her neck, all the way to her cleavage.

Mercy felt something poking her stomach. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the tent in his pants. Alastor saw her blush and kissed the black mark over her right eye. She couldn't really compare sizes, seeing as she never had sex before. But something told her she was not going to be disappointed.

The Radio Demon felt something and his eyes went to his pants. His dove's hands were still on his shoulders but his belt was coming undone by itself. Once that was done, his fly opened as well. Realizing what was the cause, Alastor looked her in the eye. "Eager, ain't ya?”

"I was going to say the same about you." she quips. "That bulge came out the minute my shirt came off."

Alastor undid her black slacks, revealing black panties and more black markings up and down her legs. As soon as he was done, he slid his pants off, leaving him in a pair of red boxers. The deer demon pulled his fallen angel up and into another kiss. Part of him reminded himself that this was their first time. Another part reminded him what he had against sex. But with his love right here with him, those inhibitions went out the window. Her touch was gentle, sweet.

Mercy felt his hands trailing her back until one of them was touching one of the scars on her back where her wings used to be. She let out a sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. After a moment, she felt that same hand come to her bra's clasps and unfastened it. Once freed, Mercy tossed the garment aside with the rest of their clothes. Alastor got a view of her breasts and one of his hands started to massage it, causing her to moan. He was used to hearing the agonized screams of his victims, but this was much better for him.

"Stop..." she says in between moans. "Stop teasing me, Al."

Willing to fulfill her wish, Alastor pushed her back against the bed and peeled off her panties, removing the last barrier keeping her from him. He was eying her bare body and looked like he was ready to eat her. Not in a way he would normally eat someone. He removes his boxers, freeing himself from his own confines and allowed his lover to see what she was dealing with.

Alastor had a well-proportioned cock. Not too big, but not small, with well-rounded testicles to boot. As he lined himself up to her slick entrance, he leaned down to leave another kiss on her neck. The Radio Demon bit into her shoulder blade, marking her with his bite. He then entered her, eliciting a gasp and moan from his partner.

"Ya alright?" 

"Yeah. Just something new to me, that's all."

Alastor planted another kiss on her lips and along her cheek. " _Je t'aime, ma colombe. Je t'aime avec tout mon cœur_."

Mercy did not speak French, but she could guess the meaning behind what her deer had just said to her. " _Je t'aime_." Without another word, Alastor rammed into her. He could feel his member getting deeper in her as he continued his rhythm. She clenched his shoulder blades as he continued tainting her once pure vessel. She could feel herself getting close to her limits. Her gasps grew heavier, as did his, and he started getting a glassy look in his eye.

"Ya close, cher?" Alastor asked teasingly.

"I can handle you, cher." she says, a sly smile on her face.

Eventually, they both came together. Alastor collapsed on top of her as he felt his seed get into her. They both were breathing heavily as they rode the wave out together and soon they looked at each other. His red eyes looking at her green jewels in her eyes' grey sclera. As he pulled his cock out, Alastor planted another kiss on her lips.

"That was incredible." said Mercy, still somewhat breathless.

"I'm glad you thought so." he said, his normal "radio" voice back. "You deserved it."

Mercy rested her hands on his back as she embraced him. She felt his breathing and just took in his form. Absentmindedly, one of her hands went down his back until it got to his red and black tail. Alastor tensed up for a moment, but relaxed and allowed her to pet it for a moment or two before rolling off to the lefthand side of the bed. He snapped his fingers and her blankets covered them both. The Radio Demon wrapped an arm around her waist and she moved in closer, embracing him further as they drifted off to sleep. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. They wanted to be close to each other as they could for the rest of their afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up this story, but the next one is on its way, y'all.
> 
> French translation:  
> *Je t'aime, ma colombe- I love you, my dove.
> 
> *Je t'aime avec tout mon cœur- I love you with all my heart.
> 
> And I just can't resist the tail! Help me!
> 
> Plenty more to come, so stay tuned folks!


End file.
